Poltergeist
'Poltergeist '''is the 3rd special for Rails of Highland Valley. The first part aired on July 20, 2017. Plot '''Part 1: '''As we all remember from The Haunting from Canada, Philip crashed off a broken bridge after completing his final run. However, no one has seen the last of him. He keeps returning every year, but only some will know what he's really doing. Fast forwarding to the present, Bowser, an AC4400CW, and Oliver depart Toronto heading west on a rainy night. Little do they know that they're in for a surprise. As they stop at an unexpected red signal, they are scared by Philip's ghost appearing. The next morning after arriving at their destination, Bowser tells Papyrus about what he saw the night before. Papyrus believes him although he's already heard the story. Ralph states that he'd "wreck" the ghost if he saw it. Papyrus departs with his train. At Highland Valley, Mario and Luigi are helping the NS crew. After Luigi switches some hoppers, he goes to the shed to play Luigi's Mansion while Nicholas prepares to take a local. As Luigi plays his game, he is reminded of the ghost that keeps roaming the rails. The engines talk about it before Mario and Luigi teleport back to Winnipeg to get their next assignments. As Mario departs Winnipeg for Edmonton, he warns Luigi to be careful around the ghost. This annoys Luigi. When Luigi gets back to Toronto, he challenges Philip to come out, but realizes his mistake when Philip captures him. Luigi is taken back in time to 1978 where he sees his past self (as a Missouri Pacific locomotive). This freaks Luigi out. Back in the present, Mr. Edwards informs the engines that Luigi didn't make it back. This worries everyone, but they think it could have had to do with Philip. After a discussion, they decide to time travel to look for him. As Ryusei is working on an intermodal train, he is nervous about the fact that he is working instead of trying to save Luigi. Meanwhile, Shawn teleports to Los Angeles, where he asks Marty and Emmett to lend him their time machine. They agree, but Emmett warns Shawn that he can only go back for 20 minutes at a time. Shawn teleports home as Emmett and Marty leave to get ready for the Coast Starlight. After Shawn tells his friends, they try going to a random year to find him. Somehow they appear in the same year Luigi and Philip are in. They witness Philip catching Luigi and taking him to another year. In Canada, Momoka, Ralph, and Felix are worried about Luigi, as he hasn't returned home. Philip has taken Luigi back to the late 1950s, where some of his life events are exposed. Luigi and the others see Philip mistreated by other engines, even as he tried to save a friend from being scrapped. They also see 1967, where a CN F unit becomes one of his victims years after Philip died. Now the engines are questioning if Philip really had life good as Momoka had told Josiah and Will. Next, Philip teleports them to 1968 on the ATSF. An ATSF GP35 takes some boxcars to a warehouse and starts heading back. However, he does not make it far before he loses control and tumbles off a cliff. Later as an ATSF F7A gets confronted by Philip, but the F7A biffs him into the end of the siding. After that, he suddenly sees all his friends (who were presumably kidnapped by Philip) back in the yard. Philip then bumps Luigi, further transporting him. Will warns everyone that their 20 minutes are almost up, so they have to go back. In 2017, Shawn and Daisy tell Nicholas what has been going on. Nicholas volunteers to help them out. Benjamin, Bridget, and Ely also agree. They go to 1974 on the Chessie System line. Bridget sees Luigi, but when she couples to him, she is bounced back. As a Chessie System freight train passes by, Philip starts spooking it, and the Chessie locomotives feel something weird. When Nicholas, Bridget, Benjamin, and Ely go back to their time, Benjamin teleports to Toronto to tell Momoka and Milky Rose that they found Luigi, both whom are surprised. Back in 1974, it is nighttime as the Chessie engines finished their work. As they head home, they somehow come to a halt, and both are caught by Philip, much to Luigi's shock. Later, as a C&O SD40 and a B&O SD35 are going somewhere, they see Philip, which startles C&O #7461, who runs away before falling victim to Philip. B&O #7402 is shocked and pushes Philip to the end of the siding. After that, everyone is back at Flint Yard. Philip meets everyone and tells them why he terrorized them. The others understand and are willing to be friends. Nicholas, who had been watching, is enraged, as Philip said that same thing to them last Halloween. The next morning (back in 1974), one of the Chessie GP40-2s is telling a C&O GP9 about what happened. The C&O GP9 doesn't believe him until Philip makes him briefly disappear. Daisy joins Luigi in the past, where Philip takes them to 1976, but not before Daisy tells Luigi that everything he sees did happen and that he didn't alter the past in any way. They end up next to the bridge Ferdinand crashed at back in 1959, just one week after Philip's accident. Suddenly, Ferdinand appears in his ghost form, scaring Luigi. As an N&W coal train approaches, Philip and Ferdinand scare it. When Daisy returns to the present, she tells Nicholas about it, and Nicholas remembers the ghost as Ferdinand. Meanwhile, Skips, Pops, and Benson have finished their work and head to Highland Valley after hearing about the situation. They make a plan to go back to 1976. Skips and Benson distract the ghosts while Pops goes to get Luigi. He successfully retrieves Luigi, but when it seems they are going to escape, Luigi is left behind. Benson is excited, but rages when Nicholas tells him that Luigi isn't there. Going back to 1976, Luigi is taken to an N&W yard where Philip vanishes and suddenly Luigi is teleported to Roanoke. As an N&W SD9 is approaching, it stops and backs away as Philip chases it. When Philip catches the SD9, he makes it disappear before Luigi bumps him, making it reappear. The next morning, Lily joins Nicholas and tells him about her time pulling the Southwest Chief. Nicholas explains to her what has been going on, and she agrees to help them. In 1978, Luigi is sitting alone on a track. In the present, Vera is taking a freight train southbound on that same line. Somehow when she reaches the same spot Luigi is at 39 years earlier, the past and the present collide! Luigi is suddenly taken to 2017 as Vera is derailed. Both engines are shocked and confused, but Luigi thinks Vera saved him. Suddenly, Philip reappears and takes Luigi back. Vera is still scared as Homer, Nadine, Dan, and Cure Bright arrive with a crane to re-rail her. In 1978, Philip randomly scares other trains. This makes one of the railyards go on strike. The yardmaster doesn't believe the ghost nonsense until Dakota explains a day earlier when Mike got scared by Philip during his journey and when Dave (UP SD40-2) arrives, sounding freaked out by the ghost. The yardmaster then sends a message to dispatch to organize a ghost hunt. With that said, other engines drop their trains to go find Philip. Philip starts spooking some SP engines (still being seen by Luigi), right before the yard suddenly turns dark and a UP SD40-2 and F7A arrive. Luigi tries to throw a red shell at Philip to distract him, but Philip turns mad and begins chasing the engines, resulting in a series of chasing. When Luigi has a moment, he arrives on a siding and starts wondering why and how this is all happening. At Toronto in 2017, Mario gets home and asks where Luigi is. Cure Dream reveals to Mario what happened, which shocks him even as he is working. Back at Highland Valley, Nicholas and Will have had enough of this constant time traveling and Shawn has an idea to stop for a while so that they can buy time to think of how to properly save Luigi. '''Part 2: '''As everyone goes on about their work, some of the bad engines have found out about what happened to Luigi, many of whom find it a good joke. In 1985, Luigi sees a Conrail train getting jump-scared by Philip. In Newark, a Conrail GP38-2 numbered 8140 is switching cars when several strange occurrences happen: The cars break free, voices appear, the background changes, and the cars crash into 8140 before everything changes back to normal and 8140 is still switching. However, it is not over, as Philip blows his whistle, he disappears, and a screaming noise is heard when cars couple. Arthur (as a Conrail engine) arrives and teases 8140 before Arthur himself is scared by Philip. Just then, flashbacks are transmitted to Luigi about Philip and 2 other U2Gs recognizing the diesels, Alec harassing an N&W A Class, and steam engines hard at work before their retirement. In the present, Nicholas feels tempted to go back in time to see more of Philip's past. He sees himself in 1985 disbelieving what a Conrail C30-7A told him about Philip. The C30-7A summons Philip and Ferdinand to attack Nicholas until he starts believing that what the C30-7A told him is true. The present day Nicholas is furious to find out that this happened. Meanwhile, Daniel is pulling an eastbound manifest when he makes a stop at Roanoke next to Barry. Daniel tells him about the situation and Barry suggests that they might have to attack Philip before rescuing Luigi. Daniel sends the message to his friends, where Nicholas tells it to Jaden, Arthur, and Ryusei. The 4 engines time travel and find themselves in 1994 where Philip still has Luigi hostage. They notice that Ferdinand is still with Philip, and more so that there are two Philips, one of which has Luigi. As they try to charge at Philip, he disappears with Luigi. That night in the present, Lily thinks Nicholas is scared his sleep, but Nicholas assures her that he's fine. He then leaves to take an overnight train to Harrisburg, PA. Back in 1994, Philip startles McQueen and chases him down the line before capturing him. After Luigi sees this, he realizes that Philip didn't make a clone of himself. One Philip is the one that captured him and is showing him past events, and the other is the Philip that actually caused the events when he was around in that era. Luigi also notices that the Philip that took him gets frozen by train horns, so Luigi blows his horn at him. Just then, Philip approaches Luigi and breaks part of the track behind him. Around that time, an ATSF train is approaching the broken rail and unable to stop in time, derails. The next morning, an ATSF GP60 and a DRGW SD40T-2 talk about the events while McQueen is brought back and tells Mater what happened. Meanwhile in the present, Nicholas is resting at Tidewater when Shawn and Angel Ace arrive and explain their plan to possibly save Luigi. Nicholas is impressed. Shawn and Angel Ace can't see what happens, as they need to take their intermodal train to South Carolina and won't be returning for 2-3 days at least. Nicholas later returns to Highland Valley and meets Rosalina, Will, Peach, and Kai, who have apparently heard about the plan. Will, Kai, and Peach then set off for Lima, OH. Later, Rosalina meets Dave at Industrial Wasteland where he teases her before they both are assigned to take a freight train to Berkeley Springs, WV. In Toronto, Mario is looking for Luigi's Poltergust 5000 when Papyrus reveals that he has it in his cab in case Luigi wouldn't return. Everyone now knows Shawn's plan. Meanwhile, Nicholas decides that since he's the only engine in the yard at that time, he would go back in time to get a closer look at Philip's demise. He sees Philip uncoupling from his train, but he got a surprise he wasn't expecting. When Philip found out that the bridge was broken, he sped up. Therefore, he took his own life intentionally. When Nicholas learns the shocking truth behind Philip's death, he is shocked and starts freaking out. When he returns to the present, Marie asks him what is wrong and Nicholas hesitantly tells her. Marie is shocked as well and decides to tell Lily. Just then, Mario arrives with his gang and Matthew, Timothy, Bridget, and Benjamin show up and also want to help after they deliver their train to the mountain line. When the others go to 1994, they charge at Philip, who goes for them as well. Once Mario and Philip meet face to face, everyone sounds their horns to stun Philip while Luigi attacks Philip from behind and uses the Poltergust 5000 on him. As the fight goes on, Philip does something as well. Back in 2017, Nicholas is still having trouble recovering from what he saw. He is in shock to the point where he doesn't feel like working. However, Lily, who had been told by Marie what had happened, talks to Nicholas and comforts him by telling him to just rest. Even later, the engines are feeling affected by Philip's power until they suddenly disappear in time and end up back where they were hoping to go: Toronto in 2017. Everyone is happen when they learn this, so they agree to pass on the message. After the others hear about the rescue attempt being successful, they teleport to Toronto. Even Steve and John (SP) arrive to see them. Philip soon appears, where Nicholas confronts him for supposedly lying to them while Philip tries to explain himself, even bringing up a flashback about the only engine who tried to go visit him, but never found him. Eventually, Steve and John are confused by Philip, so they decide to leave. Philip leaves too, but this time he decides to go back to rest, as what he tried never seemed to work out for him. Nicholas is relieved of his shock and the engines decide to return to work and eventually return the time machine to Marty and Emmett. Luigi, however, needs some time to rest. Philip's ghostly activity has come to a halt. The events were easily forgotten about, at least by most engines. Only time will tell if Philip will ever make another return. Characters * Philip * Luigi * Nicky * Bowser * CP AC4400CW #8519 ''(not named) * Oliver * Robbie * May * Sid (cameo) * Quagmire * Cure Dream * Papyrus * Ralph * Nicholas * Will * Josiah * Ryusei * Mario * Shawn * Mr. Edwards * Daisy * NS ES44DC #7680 (not named) * Schneider (cameo) * Marty * Emmett * Peach * Bert (cameo) * Momoka * Sans * Felix * CN U2G #6223 (not named) * CN GP9 #4149 (not named) * CN J-7-C #5295 (not named) * CN U2G #6212 (not named) * CN F7A #9078 (not named) * ATSF GP35 #1374 (not named) * ATSF F7A #344L (not named) * Harrison * Benjamin * Bridget * Ely * Chessie System GP40-2 #4182 (not named) * Chessie System GP40-2 #4177 (not named) * Liam (cameo) * Milky Rose * C&O SD40 #7461 (not named) * B&O SD35 #7402 (not named) * C&O GP9 #6123 (not named) * Ferdinand (as a ghost; does not speak) * Skips * Benson * Pops * Mordecai * Sportacus (cameo) * Matthew * Itachi (cameo) * Lily * Justin (cameo) * BNSF Dave (cameo) * Vera * Homer * Nadine * Dan * Cure Bright * SIR Timothy (cameo) * UP SD40-2 #3155 (not named) * UP Yardmaster (not named) * ATSF C30-7 #8012 (not named) * Dakota (Springfield Industrial Rails) * Nicholas (Springfield Industrial Rails) * Benjamin (Springfield Industrial Rails) * Ryusei (Springfield Industrial Rails) (does not speak) * Mike (as an SP SD45T-2) * Marie (Springfield Industrial Rails) (cameo) * Lily (Springfield Industrial Rails) (cameo) * Dave (Springfield Industrial Rails) * Buzz (cameo) * CN SD75I #5744 (not named) * VIA Rail P42DC #903 (not named) * VIA F40PH #6441 (not named) * Dave * Larry * Josh * Hunter * Harrison (CP) * Sin Asuka * CP AC4400CW #8640 (not named) * Conrail GP40 #3259 (not named) * Conrail GP40-2 #3326 (not named) * Conrail GP38-2 #8140 (not named) * Arthur * CN U2G #6209 (not named) * CN U2G #6228 (not named) * Alec * N&W A Class #1208 (not named) * N&W F7A #3690 (not named) * Jaden * Conrail C30-7A #6591 (not named) * Daniel * Rocco (cameo) * Barry * McQueen (as an ATSF unit) * ATSF SD40-2 #5152 (not named) * ATSF SD40-2 #5209 (not named) * DRGW SD40T-2 #5362 (not named) * ATSF GP60 #4018 (not named) * Mater (as an ATSF unit) * Angel Ace * Jason (cameo) * Rosalina * Kai * Johnny (cameo) * Mr. Dunn * Mr. Soldan * CN SD40-2 #6112 (not named) * Ash (mentioned) * Misty (mentioned) * Brock (mentioned) * Cure Rouge * Philip's Engineer (not named) * Philip's Fireman (not named) * Amtrak P42DC #62 (not named) * Timothy * Malcolm (cameo) * Troy (cameo) * Steve * John (SP) * CN SD40-2 #6126 (not named) Locations * Toronto Rail Lands * Highland Valley * Winnipeg, Manitoba * The Surfline * City and Country * CSX Saginaw Subdivision * CSX Henderson Subdivision * CSX Keystone Subdivision * UP Cima Sub * Roanoke, VA * Clovis Sub Trivia * This special marks the first of a few things: ** First appearances of Sid, Buzz, Rocco, and Troy. ** Rosalina and Akatsuki's first speaking roles. ** First time Springfield Industrial Rails characters (other than Mike) speak in ROHV. ** First special to be edited entirely with Sony Vegas. ** Trainzeld78, Kris 2004, Wisconsin and Northwestern Railroad, Ets2fankt8002, and ConrailFan76 join the cast. * This special has a bit in common with the Luigi's Mansion series and dajara521's Trainz film, Mythos. * Third movie special for the series. * When Nicholas says "Fine..." after Luigi tells him that he and Mario got to work with their girlfriends, he is likely feeling bad about the fact that he hardly gets to work with Lily. * The scene of Philip fighting against diesels in attempt to save his friend is similar to Blaxland Ridge Railroad Episode 6 Part 2. * Milky Rose's first speaking role since Run to Revenge. In addition, her first time using Vocalware Kate's voice. * It is revealed that Ferdinand still exists as a ghost. * When Pops, Skips, and Benson fail to rescue Luigi, the sound effect is from Pac-Man. * The sound of Benson raging is from the Regular Show Episode, "Think Positive". * Homer saying "Steady... steady..." and then making a mistake is a reference to The Simpsons Movie. * Stock footage from the creator's Eight Marbles 2x - 2 Trains comedy and The Haunting from Canada is used. * It is revealed that Philip intentionally took his own life. ** This may be a reference to The Untold Story of Timothy. * This will likely mark Philip's last appearance for a long while. Goofs * Some voices are too quiet. * Some scenes have a Vegas 13 watermark. This is because the creator used the free trial of Sony Vegas 13 to edit some scenes and couldn't get rid of the watermark. * Luigi pronounces "teleport" wrong. * The quality is a little bit messed up when Philip first chases Luigi. * Luigi's dialogue is rushed when he talks to his past self. * Bert's horn is too quiet. * A few CN F units are shown in the Zebra Stripe paint scheme even though that scheme wasn't introduced until 1960. * When the ATSF GP35 passes Philip, Philip appears to be derailed. * When the C&O SD40 goes to check out Philip, the B&O SD35 is on the same track, but when the C&O SD40 reverses, the B&O SD35 is on the other track. Perhaps he teleported to change tracks. * The Chessie System GP40-2 #4182 says "You wouldn't have seen it" instead of "You would have seen it". * Right before Vera "bumps" into Luigi, Luigi's shadow can be seen. * Because of stock footage, some junction overlays can be seen. * Sans appears to jump a space when he first speaks. * A VIA F40PH's marker lights are on. In addition, he and Nicky's ditchlights are located on the carbody instead of below the plow in one scene. * An ATSF C30-7 can be seen in the 1994 scene even though it was retired 2 years earlier. * When Lily first speaks to Nicholas in the shed, there is a black dot on one of the stalls. There is also a black dot on the track between Nicholas and Lily on one scene where Nicholas responds. * On some scenes when the DRGW SD40T-2 talks, there a Trainz background noise. * McQueen pronounces "Mater" wrong. * Will's speech is rushed when he says "Peach". * When Rosalina exits the shed, one of her windows appears to mysteriously open. * Before Nicholas goes back in time to October 1959, Marie's engine sound can faintly be heard even though she wasn't supposed to have arrived yet. * In a flashback of Philip derailing, it is partially dark out instead of completely dark, like The Haunting from Canada. ** Because of stock footage, the sky changes from dark blue to black and back to dark blue. * Some speeches are out of sync towards the end. * Right after the gang arrives back in Toronto, Momoka disappears. Perhaps she immediately returned to work. * SP John's tender has big SP lettering instead of small SP lettering. * Right before Philip says "I couldn't", Will says nothing. He was originally going to ask if Philip could guide the engine, but that line was accidentally omitted from the script. * Cure Dream pronounces "Papyrus" incorrectly. * The first slide on the credits is not in line with the music. * Luigi is missing his GTW letters. In addition, Troy and the other IC SD40-2s are missing their IC letters. Special Category:Season 3 Category:Specials Category:Specials that involve a crash